cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
EliteMarine Animal (CCC-23287)
SUMMARY EliteMarine Animal aka (CCC-23287) is one of Racer's( http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Director_Racer )high ranking soldiers. At number three in command of the UNSCM Special Forces he does his job well. He was formally known as ARC Magnet but was called Animal because of the way he destroys the droids. He started hsi carrer as a new recruit from Kamino. His home world is Kamino and he is an Clone Trooper. Animal was pronounced ARC after the first battle of Geonosis. He was the second in command of a republic squad known as SHADOW BATTALION. He then took an interest in the Airborne UNSC unit and became second in command of it. After the squad leadder, Brion Graulsshreiker, erased the squad Animal left for the UNSCM where racer welcomed him and made him thrid in command of the squad. Elite Marine Animal is seen wearing Elite Clone armor. He normally carries a standerd clone blaster rifle but has a varioty of weapons to choose from. He has formed a brother hood with the other marines and is reconized as a hero to them. He underwent Medic training as well as ARC training. Animal was a member of the 501st for some time. TRAINING Animal's Original training proved him to be a weapon expert, good in the medical feild, and a true leader. He first saw combat during the original battle of geonosis, he used a jet pack and was in the 501st SHADOW Battalion, he rose the ranks in shadow battalion untill he was a liutenant and second in command of it. After combat he received ARC Training. CCC-23287 was also th best shot in his graduating clone class, he his still among the best shots in the Republic. COMBAT Animal served as a 501st jet pack trooper during the first battle of Geonosis, He then served in almost every front after that. He is currenty serving on Umbara and Ryloth. His skills made him an ARC, a Galactic Marine and a medic Child Hood Animal is a clone wich means he was made on Kamino and had a rough child hood, he became a clone trooper at age 9 intead of 10 because of the need for soldiers on geonosis. clones mature twice as fast so Animal looked 18, he is now 11 looking 22. During training me met his best friend, ShadowSIde. SQUAD Animal was a member of SHADOW BATTALION for a while untill it was infiltrated and destroyed, he was the second in command of SHADOW but transfered to the UNSCA Airborne where he became liutenant and second in command untill Brion Graulshrieker left after helping Racer with the making of the UNSCA, he then transfered to the UNSCM where he is liutenant and third in command. Species and Home World Animal is a clone, cloned on Kamino NAME Animal, formally known as ARC Magnet got his name animal because of how he tears the droids up in combat. OPERATION DEVIL'S THUMB Liuetenant Animal, Private GrayHicth, Private Fenn, and Private James LoanStar participated i operation devil's thumb. They were dropped in the airfeild and sabotaged the aircraft and tanks. Fenn was asking Animal for orders when a droid sniper shot him. The men did there job and then returned to the base. More Coming Soon.................................................. Category:Clones Category:Male Characters Category:General Category:Republic Category:Republic UNSCA Airborne Units Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Clone Troopers Category:Galactic Republic